Duncan d
duncan d (Formerly known as The One Who Talks Like Doolittle) is a politician, journalist, and member of the Board of Directors from Dallas, Texas. He is known for being a longtime member of the community, being the first CEO of CBS News, and being a Community Director. Career He began his political career early in Season 2 when he was Drake Caprio's running mate before Caprio dropped out. Afterward, he ran for president himself as a Democrat. He dropped out when Jonathan Gathers started running because reasons. He became Gathers' campaign manager and continued in this job until the end of the election when Fly was elected. During this election and afterward, he was the CEO of CBS News, a major news organization that was the primary news account on MEC after Mock Election News went inactive and until ANS was founded. He stepped down in August 2017. During Season 5 he was an avid speaker against the mod council and was a member of the Reform Party. He has sought numerous nominations since stepping down from CEO of CBS. He became an independent. He had short runs for Senate in Season 8 and president in Season 9, both of which were cut off for personal reasons. He was a campaign manager for Caleb Andrew before he dropped out, and was the first Director of the Anti Corruption Agency, a job he took because no one else would. On August 19, 2017, duncan started to take a break from MEC to focus on other things. He became active again in December 2017. On March 24, 2018, d is a member of the Centrist Party. He is no longer in this party as he is no longer on MEC. In February 2018, duncan started a campaign for the Board of Directors under his username (The one who talks like Doolittle) rather than his real name. On March 7, 2018, he was elected to the Board of Directors, a position he held until his temporary departure. duncan d returned to MEC in October 2018. He shortly after sought the Democratic nomination for president, which he lost to Sam Martinez. After losing the nomination, duncan claimed to have actually won and accused the Democratic Party of conspiring against him, going so far as to threaten a lawsuit, which never came to fruition. After finally conceding, duncan continued his campaign as an Independent. d began a campaign for District 2 Senate on April 19, 2019. Other Activities duncan d is an admin on Mock Election Wiki and was one of it's most active editors before his departure from MEC. duncan is an admin with Jess Bullard on Nation Creation, another community on Google+ where members create a nation and interact with other nations centered around a monthly theme. The community is kinda inactive now tho Departure (April - October 2018) On April 8, 2018, duncan left MEC to focus on Nation Creation and other pursuits. He returned for less than an hour on May 22nd, 2018 to protest a vote to unban Jess Bullard where the only options were "No" and "No" by commenting "yes", but besides this comment, there has been no activity from duncan at all related to MEC since April 8. He returned on October 10, 2018 due to the announcement that Google+ was shutting down. Category:People Category:Article of the Week